mafiagame_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Erikson-Siegel Incorporated
Erikson-Siegel Incorporated, also known as ESI, is an American weapons manufacturing, dealing, and private contractor company owned by founders Bugsy Erikson and Benjamin Siegel III, since 2014. The company is officially run by a ruling board of directors but is unofficially run entirely by Erikson and Siegel. History and statistics The company is by-far the largest military contracting and weapons manufacturing company in the entire world with over 3,000,000 contractors and weapons inventors/creators. Formation Main article: ISIS Raids Projects Wolfenstein Project Project Fire Main article: Project Fire In the mid-late 2010s, ESI enacted am operation which would create the perfect assassin. The men would undergo training in harsh conditions in Africa, the Arctic, South America and Siberia.Their targets would usually be real-life targets instead of simulations like used with some commandos that train in the company. The men used several weapons from the Wolfenstein Project and a few trained as "Ungesehen" during the project so some of them were perfect for Project Fire. Project Lunar In late 2020, Erikson and Siegel began working on a space project. They planned on building a lunar military base and city on the moon. The base would serve as a surveillance and secret weapons area for the company and the city would serve as a resort for officials and high-class citizens. Also, if mobsters needed to flee, they could take a shuttle to the city. As of 2030, the base has been completed and the city has two more years until completion. World War III Post-War After the war, the company continued working with the Allies, particularly the U.S., in taking down the men who initially started WWIII. They also eliminated the remainder of the Csokas faction and the Ukrainian Ultranationalists. The company also continued working on the Lunar Project and several other research projects. The company was a large occupational force in the Pacific and European nations in the former Axis countries. They also began selling late-war advanced equipment and weapons for wide military use. Erikson-Csokas War When the Erikson-Csokas war broke out, 29,000 men were immediately pulled from the front lines and training camps; causing thousands of more deaths on the front lines. Many were made official members of the Erikson family. ESI also build over 20 special bunkers around the city. ESI sustained major losses, losing over 6,000 men. The biggest hit was in a single day when several bars, restaurants, ESI office buildings and the ESI headquarters was bombed and assaulted by Csokas supporters. Post-war After the war, it was no doubt that ESI was ruled by a crime family but since it was still helping in World War III, not much was done except for a few hundred arrests of lower mobsters but was still the biggest wave of arrests of gangsters in a certain time span. ESI later gave back to the communities to create a crime-free environment in the cities ruined by the war and donated to charities and rebuilding of cities. Company leadership CEOs * Benjamin Siegelbaum III - (2014-Present) * Bugsy Erikson - (2014-2021) † * - (2021-Present) Board of directors * Richard Sapienza - (2014-Present) * Meyer Lansky II - (2014-Present) * John Doe - (2018-Present) * Carl Brockenheimer (2017-2022) † Investors * General Harris * Meyer Lansky II * Carl Brockenheimer Divisions and Factions Infantry Division The basic division for the armed forces branch of the company. American Faction German Faction Russian Faction Commando Division The special division for the armed forces branch that uses land and air. American Faction * SWAT Team - 10,000+ SWAT Team officials * DELTA Team - 5,000+ Delta operatives Russian Faction * Spetsnaz - 25,000+ Spetsnaz operatives * Arctic - 2,500 + Arctic Commando operatives Special Forces Division The special division for the armed forces branch that uses land, sea and air. American Faction * SWAT Team - 10,000+ SWAT Team officials * 141 Task Force - 20,000+ assets Russian Faction * Spetsnaz - 30,000+ Spetsnaz operatives French Faction * GIGN - 500+ operatives Air Force Division Naval Division The sea division for the armed forces branch. American Faction * Navy - 5,000 naval officers and sailors * Marines - 20,000 marines Gallery ESI Arctitc Base.jpg Arctic Commandos.jpg ESI-Infantry (Russian Division).png ESI-Commandos (Russian Division).png ESI SF shooting.jpg ESI SF runnign.jpg ESI-SF(Russian Division).png|Russian Special Forces ESI-shooting.jpg ESI-Arctic Commando vehicle.jpg ESI-Arctic Commando.png Sgt. Stoilov.jpg|Sgt. Dimitar Stoilov, head of a Russian Special Forces squad. Nikolai Zakhaev.jpg|Nikolai Belov, the eldest brother of the Belov Brothers and a top commando at the Arctic Faction. Viktor Belov.jpg|Viktor Belov, the second youngest of the Belov Brothers and top commando at the Ukraine and Middle East bases. Dmitri Belov.jpg|Dmitri Belov, the second eldest of the Belov Brothers and a top commando at the Arctic Base. Alex Belov.jpg|Alexi Belov, the youngest of the Belov Brothers. Top commando at the ESI oil platform near the arctic circle Category:Ellison-Siegel Incorporated Category:Organizations Category:Ellison-Csokas War Category:Ultranationalist Party Category:Ellison crime family Category:World War III